I'm only me when I'm with you
by flamestoembers
Summary: Set at end of New Moon when Bella leaves Jacob. When Leah phases Jacob is there to help her and imprints on her. Leah writes a song called I'm only me when I'm with you. my first fanfiction. :
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 1 **

**Jacob POV**

"Don't die, Bella. Don't go. Don't." I choked out. She was leaving me for the bloodsucker. Even after how much he hurt her and I fixed her, she went for him. What if I never saw her again. She might die.

She threw her arms around me and buried her tear-wet face into my chest. I put my hand in her hair to hold her there. "Bye Jake." She pulled my hand from her head and kissed my palm. I watched as she spun around and ran to the car.

I watched until that stupid Mercedes sped off. I got angry and ran into the woods and phased not caring about clothes. No one was supposed to be on patrol now. As I phased I felt somebody present so that proves you can't get everything in life. Whoever it was worried so I assumed it was Paul. _Chill Paul_, I thought.

_What?_ She replied.

_Leah?_ I thought_. _

_Jake? Why are you in my head? What's going on? _Leah replied. I thought girls can't phase. Only boys can me werewolves. Except for me I'm a man.

_Were wolves? What the hell is going on? Why am I a dog? Why are you in my head? _She thought.

_Leah? Where are you?_ I asked her.

_The woods,_ She replied. Well that's a lot of help. Hold _on I'll find you, stay where you are._

I ran towards her thoughts until I found a silver wolf. When she saw me She started backing up. _Its okay, its me. Jacob. _She came back to me but still avoided direct eye contact_. Can you phase back?_ I asked.

What? She said. I forgot, she doesn't know how to phase back and forth. You _can't phase back can you?_

_I don't know._ She thought.

_Just imagine yourself human. Concentrate,_ I thought. I really hope she can do it. It took me 2 days to phase back.

_Not helping!_ She yelled at me_. Okay sorry _.I said.

Within seconds she was human. I was jealous about how fast she could phase back. I phased to human too. Then  
I realized we were both naked. " Um. Sorry I'll get you clothes." I said. She was still avoiding eye contact with me. I ran to the nearest place we hide spare clothes. I put on shorts and a T-shirt and brought her a plain black T-shirt.

She slid it over her head and whispered "Thanks." Then she finally made eye contact with me and my world changed.

I connected with her big, beautiful brown eyes. All connections to everything wear cut like strings. I didn't care about Bella. She wasn't important. Noone was important as the eyes I'm staring into right now. All those strings were cut and the only thing that kept me from floating off was Leah. She was the only thing important in the world. She was all I ever wanted and my everything and anything. I right then what had happened. I imprinted on Leah. There was nobody else who would be more perfect as an imprint. I fell in love with Leah Clearwater. "Jacob?" she asked in a musical voice.

"Hm?" I said

"Are you gonna tell me what happened or just stand there and stare at me?" she joked.

"Um, come on." I said and led her to Sam and Emily's house. When we got at the porch she stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She swallowed and said " I don't want to see them." That's when I remembered Sam giving us a memory of him and Leah dating in High school and how he left her for her cousin Emily, whom he imprinted on. They were supposed to get married. I wanted to kill Sam for hurting her.

I put my arm around her and she buried her face in my chest. She looked up at me then I couldn't control what I did. I crashed my lips against hers. She reached up and put her hands in my hair and I put my hands around her waist. We were kissing for a few minutes until the door shot open to a very angry Sam.

I pushed Leah behind me and growled and he lunged straight for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I was so excited when I saw that people were favoriting, reviewing, and adding it to their Story Alert thing. You guys made me so happy I started smiling like an idiot and now my mom thinks I'm crazy but that doesn't matter. This story is for MusicFantic89, HannahbaltheCannibal, RVPAM5, She-Wolf Heiress, o0PLAM3S0o, brankel1 and FantasyLover74. Sorry if I missed someone. Well enough of jabbering! On with the story! **

**Chapter 2**

**Leah POV**

Sam lunged for Jacob and they both fell off the porch and phased and attacked each other . "No! Stop!" I yelled. They were going to kill each other.

I guess someone heard me because Sam's followers ran out of the tiny house. "What happened?" Jared asked with a face full of muffin and spit in my face. I punched him and he spit out all his muffin. When he tried to put another muffin in his mouth I took it and threw it. "My muffin!" he screamed.

"Dude are you blind?"I yelled at him. He finally got the hint and he and some other 2 guys ran and exploded into a wolf. Are they all this big?

Emily walked out of the house and saw them fighting. "Oh my." She said. Seriously? Who even says that anymore. She saw me in just a black man's T-shirt. " come inside I'll give you something to wear." She said and headed inside. Ugh I so did not want to wear the clothes of a man-stealing muffin-making-back-stabbing-fake tramp. But I followed her in anyway. She led me up to the bedroom. She looked through her drawers. "Um here's a sundress I borrowed from you 2 years ago I never returned." She said handing me one of my favorite sundresses**. (Link for dress on my profile) **I walked to the bathroom and changed when I walked out Sam and his followers were back. I walked in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, uncomfortable. "Lee-Lee? Why are you wearing Emily's favorite dress?"Sam asked me. How could he not remember this dress? "First Don't call me that if you want to live, Second this is my favorite dress and you should know, Third I don't have any clothes, Fourth I hope you die." I said harshly. "Dude, you just got rejected." One of them said

It hurt how he only thought of Emily and this dress. Me and Sam had our best moments with this dress.

_Flashback_

_Freshman year. Ma and a few friends were going to Port Angelus to see a movie and Sam and his friends tagged along. I realized I needed money from an ATM. "I need money I'll meet you guys there." I told them. "I'll go with you. " Sam said. "No you don't have to" I said." I don't have to, but I want to." He said. _

_As we were walking back there was a little boutique and in the mirror was a beautiful dress. It had spaghetti straps and was flowy at the waist and down. It was pink and red and floral. Sam caught me staring. "I"ll buy it for you." He said._

"_No, you cant do that." I said_

"_Of course I can." He said pulling me into the store. He grabbed a dress and pushed me into the dressing room. When I came out he said "Wow Leah. You looking stunning." I blushed_

_Next week at school when he asked me out._

_I was wearing the dress he bought me and I loved to wear it. "Hey Lee-Lee." He said. "Hey Sam!" I said eagerly. Please ask me out I silently prayed in my head. "Um,I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He asked. YESSSSSS! WOOOOOOOOOO! "I'd love to." I replied_

_Our first kiss_

_We were walking on the beach and I was once again wearing my favorite dress. He was holding my hand and pressed his lips against mine. _

I snapped out of my daydream. "HEY! Lee! Leah! Earth to Lee! LEE-AHH!" I heard Jake say. "Wait. Whoa. What." I said coming back to planet Earth. When I saw Jake's face I instantly became happy. "Hey… Hey! Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. He laughed. I saw a scratch on his chest but it looked weeks old.

He whispered in my ear " Walk with me on the beach and I'll explain everything." I got closer to him and put my hand on his cheek and put my other hand in his back pocket. When we were about an inch from each other I said "And maybe kiss a little?"

He smirked and said "If you're lucky." I raised my hand from his cheek to his hair and pulled his head to my lips. When we let go I smiled at him. "I'm always lucky." I said. I grabbed his hand and led him to the beach.

Jacob POV

We walked on the beach and I explained everything to her. I saved imprinting for last. "Then theres imprinting." I said

"Imprinting?" she asked

"Yeah. It's what wolves do. It's kind of like love at first sight but more powerful. More like gravity shifts. Gravity doesn't hold you down anymore. It's that person. And no one is more important than that person. You fall in love with them." I said staring into her eyes. "Sam imprinted on Emily." I said. She looked down. "But I imprinted on you." When I said that her eyes lit up and she kissed me.

Yeah we were both lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite and followed or whatever. I love you all for reading my story. You get a kiss :* Mwa! My new special thanks go to Pace 1818, yetta618, and jblc77. Also thank you to everyone else who reviewed and all that stuff. Thanks to the people who reviewed and favorite and what not from last chapter too. You guys rock.**

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 3**

**Leah POV**

When I woke up in the morning I heard a knock on my door. Who tell is knocking on my door at 9 in morning on a Saturday. If it's not Jake someone is gonna die. I got up and opened the door expecting Jake. And to my extreme disappointment I saw Sam at the door. He just stared as if he was waiting for something. "Well?" I said. "Can we talk?" he asked. "We're talking now aren't we?"I stated. "Lee-Lee." He whined. "Don't call me that unless you want to die."I said. He took my hand and pulled me inside the room and sat on my bed.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Lee-Lee."he said. Oh God! Not this crap again. "I know, I know. You never chose this. You're a gay idiot who needs a life. Why do you think I went out with all your best friends?"I said."Yeah…wait what?" he said confused. I shrugged remembering my short relationship with Jared and his old best friend, Josh. "I love Jacob. You don't own me."I said. "You don't love some kid do you?"He asked. "He's not a kid anymore and you're just upset you got a black eye when he punched you when he was 13."I said. His jaw dropped. "burn!" I said. "You can leave now."I said getting up.

He got up grabbed my hand then pulled me so I hit his chest, then crashed his lips against mine. I remembered all those kisses and promises he broke. I couldn't take it I tried to fight to get away from him but he was too strong. He was hurting me. Then Jacob came in the room and saw us. He looked at me with hurt eyes then ran away. Then I started screaming. Sam let go.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. I struggled in his grip and ran after Jacob. I ran down the stairs. And out the door. I finally found him at the beach staring at the water.

"Jake?"I whispered. He ignored me. "Jake." I said again, this time wrapping my arms around him."What's wrong?" I asked him. He finally looked at me. "What's wrong? I just found my girlfriend/ imprint making out with her ex/my alpha." He said. I could tell he was hurt. "Jake, please. It didn't mean anything he came in my room and kissed me. He was holding me down. Please believe me." He still ignored me. "Apparently I need to make you believe me."I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like I never kissed anyone in my life. When I let go he smiled then looked at me and put his arms around my waist "I believe you." He said. He slipped his hand in my back pocket then kissed me some more.

Leah POV

Okay so it's been a week since me and Jake have been dating. I can't lie it's been the best week of my life. Waking up every morning to his Jake's voice, hanging at the beach all day, ice cream, more beach, falling sleep on his chest on the beach then being carried home. It had to be ruined by patrol.

"Okay Lee, you patrol with me from 5 to 8 then with Seth 6 to 9 every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday." he told me. "Wait 5 to 8 am?" I asked. "Yeah." He said nonchalantly. My eyes widened and he shrugged. "Noooooo." I complained. "Yeeessss. You have no choice." He said "That sucks."I said. "Aw diddums. Get over it." He said like I was a nothing or even worse a Paul.

"What?" I yelled. He looked shocked. "What?" he said. "You want to be my guy? You gotta treat me like a lady not one of your guy friends or that pretty duck leech lover. I don't have time for your stupidity. You better buy my jewelry and learn my favorite songs. Treat me like I deserve to be treated if want to be with me."I said about an inch from his face to get my point.

Jacob POV

You want to be my guy? You gotta treat me like a lady not one of your guy friends or that pretty duck leech lover. I don't have time for your stupidity. You better buy my jewelry and learn my favorite songs. Treat me like I deserve to be treated if want to be with me." She said an inch from my face then turned around and walked into her living room. That. Was. So. HOT. I ran after her amd put my arm around d her. She seemed satisfied.

**Okay that's it! At the end of the chapter I got my inspiration from a song called my cowboy by Jessie James. (the girl not the criminal LOL) It's an awesome song and suits Leah really well and how guys need to act. Oh yeah pretty duck is Bella Swan. Technically her name means pretty duck. Next chapter Bella comes back. DUN DUN DUNNN. Sorry if it's kinda lameish it'll get better when Bella gets jealous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so excited with all the reviews I got. So here I am at 5 in the morning writing. Thank you to Rogue200315, Twilightlova20, As Clear as Black, and Jacob, and were-wolf-cupcake. Ah! Your name made me hungry! I want a cupcake now! Oh yeah! I saw Eclipse Tuesday! It was awesome! Except Kristen Stewart was stealing my man. SHE WILL PAY!**

**Sadly, I am putting up very sad news. I do not own the Twilight characters. :'( Tear. BUT I do own 4 sillybandz, a guitar, a banana, and one day Taylor Lautner for a husband!**

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob POV**

"Hey Quil." I said. He was at the beach with Claire playing with her remote control car. She used the remote for about 5 minutes after she got it but then she realized the train goes much faster if you pick it up and throw it. I don't blame her, really. It's like when theres an old dude in front of you and you just want to push them for being so slow. She stopped throwing her train and ran up to me.

"Uncle Jay!"she screamed and wrapped her little arms around my legs.

"Hey Claire!"

"Hey Jake." Quil said.

"What up?" I said.

"I can't believe you're dating Leah." he said.

"Well believe it. It's happening."

"What about Bella?"

"What_ about _Bella?" I repeated

"Well she left with the emo bloodsucker. What's happening when she comes back?"

"I don't know."I said. He shrugged.

"Hey boys!" I heard behind us. We turned around to see Leah walking to us with her curly hair blowing in wind like in those movies.

"Hey Lee!" I said, excited. "Yo, Leah." Quil said. Leah walked over to me and put her arm around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. When she tried to pull away I brought her back to my lips and put one arm around her waist and another in her hair. The kiss deepened and I pulled her closer.

"Yo guys! Chill with the making out! I'm still here and so is Claire." I heard Quil say.

Leah broke from the kiss and slightly turned her head at Claire. I shifted my attention to Claire who was watching, giggling. Leah took my hands off her.

"Quil, you are such a mommy." She said.

"Well I try my hardest." He said smoothly.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Leah asked. I didn't want Leah to think about Bella.

"Um, er, nothing, um just pie, nothing else, apple nothing that involves Bella Swan." Quil lied. God he sucks at lying.

"No seriously." she said

"Let's just talk to her about it." Quil said.

"What?" she said.

"What will happen when Bella comes back?"Quil asked.

Leah didn't say anything. She stood there for a second them started shaking so hard she was a blur.

"Leah, Lee, look at me. Calm down. Now."I said putting my arms on her side to calm her down.

She calmed down but looked at me with sad eyes and ran away.

"Lee!" I yelled and tried to run after her. But Quil held my arm. "She needs to be alone." He said.

"Wow Quil. That's Deep. For you." I said

"Yeah. I am awesome." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I said. I ran to the Clearwater's house and up to Leah's room. I didn't bother knocking. That is _so_ last year. When I walked in she was sitting on her bed ignoring me. "Lee." I whispered and put my arm around her.

"How could I think you love me? Nobody loves me. You still love the leech-lover. I'm just some substitute." She said after taking a deep breath. Her words hurt me.

"Lee. I love you. Everything I felt for Bella is gone. She's not important. Only you. Just you."I said then leaned in to her lips. "I love you. Do you love me?"I asked.

"I love you but I'm afraid you're going to leave me." she said.

"That will never happen. I imprinted on you." I said

"I don't want you to be forced to be with me." she said.

"I'm not forced! Please accept that I love you." I said and crashed my lips against hers.

"Okay." She said when I pulled away. Okay? That's it? Okay? What does okay mean? Ugh! Women.

3rd person POV

Bella returned to Forks and welcomed Edward and his family back happily. She tried to call Jacob but he never picked up. _Oh god. Leave me alone_ he thought every time she called. He wanted to devote all his attention to Leah Clearwater, his girlfriend. "You're gonna have to face her sometime, Jake." Billy said.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" Jacob asked

"Because she cares about you." said Billy.

"Yeah sure. That's why ran off with the bloodsucker."

"Just call her."Billy said

"Ugh! Fine, whatever." Jacob walked to the phone and dialed Bella's phone hoping she won't pick up. Unfortunately she picked up on the first ring as if she was waiting by the phone.

"Hi Jake!" she said.

"Oh shoot!"

"Most people say hello back instead of 'Oh shoot'" she said.

"Er, hi" Jacob said.

"You haven't answered me when I called you!"

"Yeah, my dad made me call you. Some things have come up." Jacob lied

"Like.." she said.

"It's a long story." Jacob said

"Do you want me to come over? We could do something."

"Uh, sure, why not."

"Cool, I'll come over now." She said..

"Kay. Bye." Jacob said.

"Bye." What did I just _do?, _thought Jacob.

HE ran downstairs and yelled at his dad "Thanks a lot! Now she's coming over!" he said and didn't mean it in a good way.

"Anytime son." he said

Jacob POV

The doorbell rang and I dragged myself to open it. "Hey Bella." I said. We walked to the beach and we sat on a log.

"I imprinted." I said.

"Imprinted?" she asked.

"Yeah, I imprinted. Imprinting is like when you see your soulmate. Everything else is cut off and the only person holding you there is that person. Lik gravity shifts. It doesn't hold you there anymore, that person does. It's actually really amazing."I said getting lost in my little world of Leah.

"Who did you imprint on?" she asked.

"Leah." I said smiling.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater? Harry's daughter?"

Just then Leah decided to come running to me. "Hey Jake!"she said as she came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around me. "Leah, hey!" I said. Her smile faded as she saw Bella, she stepped away.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Leah said. "Umm, I'll go." She said then turned around I grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"Stay." I said.

"I'll leave." Bella offered.

"No I'll go."Leah said. This was getting tiring.

"No, I'll leave." I said joking.

"Bye." They both said and started walking away. I should hang out with Quil and Embry more. They're less confusing.

**That's it for this chapter. This is already in the beginning of Eclipse. Watching Eclipse the movie was really helpful to this because I'm too lazy to reread it. LOL idk what is going to be in the next chapter but I'll have it up in 2 or 3 days.**

**3 Nata7lya AKA Mrs. Lautner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha amigo! **

**Thank you to my new followers and reviews and that stuff who are LaughLoveLeah611, Sunny xxx, and dragonfly422, and BlackwaterLove. And also thank you to everyone else I'm too lazy to type 20 names.**

**I do not own Twilight characters, Kellan Lutz, old people dresses, the vintage guitar, Taylor Swift AKA T-swizzle, her guitar, or her songs. (If you're confused you have to read the chapter)**

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe he imprinted on Leah Clearwater, the female wolf. Did she imprint back? Probably not. She's pretty and all but I don't think she's good for him. Ugh! It just got me so angry!

"I don't think it was a good idea for him to imprint on Leah." I told Alice one day while she was cleaning out her mall I mean closet.

"Bella, he didn't have a choice." She said.

"I know but still." I said.

"Why do you care anyway? You're not dating him, you never dated him, you're never gonna date him." She said, which was all true. I stayed quiet.

"Bella!" she said, finally taking her attention off the shoes.

"Alice!" I mimicked.

"Bella, I think you're jealous." She said

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous, otherwise known as envious. Feeling bitter and unhappy about another's advantages, possessions or luck." She described.

"I know what it means!"

"Then don't question it next time! God teenagers!"

"You're a teenager too because you died as a teen." I said.

"Excuse me, human teenagers." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I am so not jealous. I love Edward." I said.

"And I love Jasper. But that dosen't mean I don't melt when I see a shirtless Kellan Lutz." She said.

Leah POV

Ew, I HATE attics. There are spiders everywhere and it's all dusty and filled with crap nobody wants to see. My mom is making Jake and I clean it out. At least we're getting paid. How is the attic bigger than my bedroom? That is so retarded.

"Hey Lee!" Jacob called. I looked at him. He was holding some kind of dress. **(Link on my profile)**

"Ew what is that?"I said kidding.

"A dress." He said. Then my mom came up.

"Oh you found that! I wore that dress to prom with your father." She said.

I put my hands together praying and looked up and said, "I am so sorry dad."

"You, stop that was hip in my day." She said.

"Yes, but thankfully your day is over." I said. Mom just rolled her eyes. "At least we have this, in case we run out of dish rags." I said and Jake chuckled. She snatched the dress away and left.

We found old wedding pictures, pictures of me and Seth as kids, baskets and clothes from us as kids. We found an old record player and old records. Some I knew like Elvis, Beatles, Beastie boys, and the rolling stones but there were ones I never heard of like the breakfast club, Tom Tom club, Yaz and Glass Tiger. I took a few records of the bands I knew to decorate my room with. I found an old camera and took a few pictures. I was happy it still works.

"Awesome." I heard Jake say. He came over to me with my dad's vintage guitar**(link on my profile)**. I smiled as I remembered him teaching me. He died just 2 weeks ago. Jake was the only one who kept me from breaking down. "Where'd you find it?" I asked. He took my hand and pulled me to the back of the attic. There was an amp and another guitar case. Then I recognized the glitter on it that said Leah. Oh God. My guitar.

"Is that your guitar, Lee?" he asked.

"what? No! Of course not." I lied.

"Then why is your name in glitter on the case." He said. I remembered my glitter obsession when I was 12. He walked over to the case and opened it, to reveal a golden brown guitar with my name on the neck. It was the first guitar my dad got me. **(hey look! Another link on my profile)**

"C'mon Lee play something." he said.

"Um I don't have a guitar pick." I said. He went into the pocket of the case and got a red pick.

"Please Lee." He begged with puppy dug eyes, I couldn't say no to. He sat me on a box and kissed me, passionately.

I put my hands on the string I haven't played in years. I started strumming a random tune. I haven't realized how much I missed playing. The random tune became a song. "Jake gimme that notebook." I said pointing to a shelf. He reached and opened it and looked through it. "Woah Lee you write."

"Give it!" I screamed. I furiously opened the torn notebook to a random page. And took a pen and wrote _Friday night beneath the stars in a field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky._ It was last night in his backyard we were looking at the stars. I kept writing and in about 15 minutes I was done.

I sang the whole song to see how it turned out.

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah"

I sighed and put the guitar down. I realized Jake was staring at me with his mouth wide open. I LOL'd.

"What gave you the inspiration to write a song that deserves a Grammy in 15 minutes?" he asked.

"Well actually he's in the room right now." I said. He looked around the room.

"I mean you stupid." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I thought about how amazing Jake was. He was a ray of sunshine. No matter how much pain you were in he could make you feel better. He could totally piss you off but he always gets you laughing in the end. He was incredibly funny, sweet, brave, amazing, perfect, hot. He has a freaking 8-pack. Rachel didn't believe me when she called me from college and asked how her baby brother was. He was my best friend, I'm in love with. He was all I could ever ask for he took all the pain away.

"You're getting paid to clean, not make out." I heard Seth say. I broke the kiss.

"What do you want?" I yelled at Seth.

"Mom wants you to take this to Sam and Emily's." he said waving a paper envelope in his hand, obnoxiously.

"Can't you do it?" I asked.

"Mom wanted you too and I wanna help Jake. You can finish when you get back." He said.

I groaned and snatched the envelope and pushed him to the ground. "Hey!" he yelled when I was halfway down the hall.

I was almost to their house when I smelled vampire. I stopped walking. All of a sudden the redheaded vampire was in front of me.

**Cliffy**

**Yeah I am aware I start with Bella then go to songwriting then Victoria. But I didn't want you to think Bella was totally okay with it. Bella is just shy so she stayed quiet last chapter and I needed some action in this.**

**Oh yeah you should listen to Taylor Swift's song I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Okay I need your advice. Should I make Charlie find out about Vampires and werewolves? It may be part of the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys! Hows it goin? That's cool! Unless it's something depressing like your house burned down or your family died or a meteor hit you or something. **

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 6**

**Leah POV**

_I was almost to their house when I smelled vampire. I stopped walking. All of a sudden the redheaded vampire was in front of me._

"Hello. Leah is it? The female wolf?" she said. I stayed still. Her hand brush from my cheek to my chin then down off my face.

"So beautiful. Too bad I have to kill you." She said. I stopped breathing.

"They'll know it's you and they'll kill you" I said.

"It's about to rain. The scent will just wash away." Dang! Why can't I phase?

"I see I've scared you enough for you to do anything. Just makes things easier." She said. I tried to back away. She grabbed my wrists and roughly pulled me. She twisted my arm and a sharp pain ran through it. "Ah!" I screamed. Then she threw me against the tree and I fell, my body cutting through branches as I was heading towards the ground. When I hit the ground I hit my head and I felt warm liquid seeping through my hair. Just before she sunk her teeth into my neck I shrieked " Jacob!"

Jacob POV

I heard Leah shriek my name.

"Seth phase!" I yelled and phased out the window, shattering it. Ohh Sue is gonna be pissed. I ran too see the bloodsucker sucking on Leah. I knocked her off her. Me and Seth ran towards her but she ran away and we couldn't leave Leah

"Oh God! It burns! The fire!" She shrieked. She was covered in blood and was screaming. I picked her up and ran to my car which I conveniently left 20 feet away and was too lazy to drive home. I sped to the Cullens and walked in, not caring what they had to say.

When Esme saw Leah her eyes widened.

"Carlisle!" she yelled. He was in front of me already.

"What happened?" he asked. What did he think happened? She ate bad sushi? She got a paper-cut?

"Shut up and fix her!" I yelled, impatiently.

"Well pushy." he chuckled. He's chuckling! Why is he chuckling? This is not a chuckle-worthy moment!

"I'll have to suck the venom out." He stated.

"Okay do that now." I pushed him. He put his lips on her neck and sucked. Her expressions changed from pained to feared to even more pained. She screamed again.

Emmett came over and said "This must suck for her. Ha-ha. Get it? Sucks?" I glared at him and he said "Okay I'm done." And left.

Carlisle took his mouth off her neck and his lips were covered in blood. I grimaced.

"Oh sorry." He said and licked his lips. Ew.

I picked Leah up. "Jake." She whispered.

"It's okay, sweetheart, sleep." I whispered.

**Leah POV**

I opened to my eyes to an unfamiliar room that smelled like leech. I tried to get up but I was strapped to the bed by casts and stuff. No one was here, it's been 53 seconds and I'm getting bored. I screamed as loud as I can and the emo- mind reader appeared.

"What the hell, Leah?" he said.

"Hello." I said sweetly, just to annoy him.

"Jacob! The She-wolf is awake!" he yelled. I was hit with Jacob hugging me.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Lee! You're alive!" he said.

"How long was I out?"I asked.

"The longest 15 hours of my life. Your arm is broken and healing but everything else is fine. OMG! You're alive!" he said. OMG? Seriously? Well that's what happens when you're raised by your super-girly older sisters.

" Leah, sweetheart. Do you want anything to eat? I made pasta." Esme said, appearing at the door.

"No it's okay you don't have to cook for me." I said.

"No, I insist. I already made some for your brothers." She said.

"Well okay." I said when my stomach growled. Jacob lifted me up and carried me downstairs to the kitchen and sat me on his lap. Esme put the food in front of me and I immediately started eating.

"This is good stuff." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

"I was so worried about you. Why didn't you phase." Jacob asked me.

"I don't know. I tried to but I couldn't. Did you get her?" I asked.

"No, she got away." He said, looking guilty. "I'm glad you're okay though." He said and held me close.

I felt safe, for now.

**This chapter was waayyyy too short. But at least Leah didn't get killed. That's good.**

**IMPORTANT! READ OR DIE!**

**I'm going to camp next week. If you're wondering what that has to do with anything read on. It's sleepaway camp and I'll be away the next 2 weeks. With no computer to write this story. But don't fret! I'm coming home for the weekend and I'll update then. *YAAAAYY! Says the little crowd in my head* I'll try to update before I leave. That is all.**

**Please review, if you do you'll all get your very own …. Taylor Lautner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! After checking my email every 20 minutes for 3 days I've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and type. Okay here it goes! Woohoo!**

**If you don't know what this story is called by now that's really sad**

**Chapter whatever you clicked on I'm lazy**

**Leah POV**

It's been a few days since Victoria attacked me. Thanks to my super-healing I'm okay. But I have a creepy scar on my neck. It's behind my ear so it's hard to see but whatever. The pack has been on red alert after the red head that got away. Jake is worried about me going after her. He is so overprotective. Just because I'm a girl means I don't get to do the same stuff as the guys. I'm way faster and smarter than most of them. Especially Paul. Yes. He has the IQ of a potato. Sorry potatoes. And Sam is alpha. That sucks so much. Jacob is supposed to be the Alpha but noooo Sam always gets what he wants. Jacob is so much better than Sam at everything. Especially kissing. This just got me thinking about how perfect Jacob is.

My cell rang, interrupting me from my daydream. The caller ID has a picture of Emily. Oh God what does she want?

"Hello?"I said.

"Hello Leah! You and Seth coming to my birthday party tonight?"she asked. I was confused.

"Your birthday is the 26th." I said.

"Yeah that's today." She said. I ran to the calendar and checked. Today was the 26th. But it's 5 days late.

"Em, I gotta go!"

"By-"I hung up before she could respond.

How can it be 5 days late I've never been late in my life. I've haven't done it with anyone, ever.

"Mom!" I screamed. "Mom mom! Come up here now! It's an emergency! MOM!" I screamed.

"What?" she said at my door.

"My period is 5 days late." I said.

She gasped. "You and Jacob haven't-" She started but I cut her off.

"Mom! Ew, no! Be serious!" I said

"What different then?" she said.

"I phased." I said.

"That could have something to do with it. You're the first girl wolf." She said.

"What does it mean?" I said.

"I don't know. I'll talk to the council."

"What? No this is private I don't want it to be some kind of La Push crisis threatening the people." I said.

"It won't be. I promise. Just relax I'll invite Jacob over." She said. I instant felt better when she said Jacob.

"Okay." I said and laid back on my bed. A few minutes later I hear Jacob come in.

"Hey." he said. "Um your mom uh told me about , you know." He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Whatever." I said. He laid down next to me and started playing with my hair. He brushed his fingers thorugh it.

"So whats happening?" he asked in my ear.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him in his face and got up.

"Okay chill. Let's talk about something else now. Rachel is moving back to La Push. You guys are like best friends and stuff." He said.

"Omigod really? When?"I said, pulling him up and holding his hands.

"Tommorrow, she graduated early, Nerd." He said.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks. Why?" he said.

"You've known for 2 freaking weeks and you didn't tell me? " I growled. He got closer to me and whispered in my ear "Come on Lee." His hands wrapped around my waist. He pressed his lips against my neck. I put my hands around his neck. I closed my eyes. He pulled away frome me.

"What the heck?" I said. He leaned against the wall with a flirty smile. I came towards him and kissed him.

**The next day, afternoon, 12:02, PM, Pacific time, Jacob's living room, couch, that's enough detail**

**Leah POV again**

Me and Jacob were watching some kind of cheesy movie, laughing our heads off making fun of it. Billy rolled in.

"Sue is taking me to go pick up Rachel at the airport." He said. Jacob groaned.

"Cut it out." Billy said and left.

"Whats wrong with Rachel?" I asked.

"It's been so nice living here, sister-free." He said.

"I'm so excited." I said. Rachel was like my best friend since like birth. The only person who's ever been closer to me was Jake. Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at him looking at me.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

"Shut up." I said, pushing him.

"You are." he said and pecked my lips. I sat up and kissed him again and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist. The kiss deepened. I don't know how long we were making out but I didn't want to stop.

I heard someone scream and jumped away from Jake to see Rachel. Oops. I'm screwed.

**Rachel POV**

"Daddy!" I said and ran to my dad, I bent down and hugged him. "Hi Sue." I said.

"Hi sweetheart." She replied.

In the cab I was blabbering. "I cannot wait to see Leah. I miss her so much. We are gonna have so much fun. And Jake! I wonder how much bigger he got. He looks bigger everytime I see him.."

When we were finally home, I walked inside

"Jake? Lee?" I yelled. Leah said she'd be at my house. Maybe she was late or something. I brought my bags up to my room and got changed I ran into my living room and saw Leah kissing some guy. I knew it was Leah because she's the only girl in La Push with curly hair. I love her hair. I realized the guy she was kissing was Jacob. I screamed.

**Leah POV**

We all looked at each other for about 40 seconds then I got bored.

"Hi Ray." I said sweetly.

"What? You just- don't you hi ray me! Were you just kissing my baby brother?" she yelled at me.

"I'm not a baby!" Jacob whined.

"Jake!" we yelled at the same time.

"Leah! Answer me!" she said.

"What do you want me to say? I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I said.

"Your boyfriend? Leah, he's a kid!"

"He's 16!"

"You're 17! Next year it won't even be legal." She said. I don't think it really matters if it's legal or not because I turn into a giant silver wolf.

"Why do you care?" I said, sitting back down.

"I just walked in to you sucking on my little brother!" she said.

"We were kissing."

"Omigod! What happen I wanna know everything!" she said. This is what I love about Rachel. She could get so mad and she always turns out super- happy.

"Jacob, man, you're out of food for me to devour!" Paul said coming in. Paul looked at Rachel. I recognized the way he looked at her. He imprinted. Jacob shot up from the couch and tackled Paul to the ground.

"That my sister, you idiot." Jake yelled.

"Chill dude." Paul said. Jacob was beating the crap out of Paul.

"Jake stop. He's just a waste of existence. Rachel is smart enough not to like that." I said but I guess I spoke too soon. She was looking at him like he was Taylor Lautner or something. Jake stopped punching Paul and got up and stood next to me. I put my arm around his waist to calm him.

"Oh my God, Are you okay?" Rachel said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um Do you wanna go out sometime?" Paul asked Rachel.

"I'd love to." She said.

Guess she didn't learn a lot in college.

La Push café 10 minutes later.

Leah POV

"Oh my God! Leah we have to shopping. We haven't gone in forever. We could go to H&M I know you love that place. We could go to Abercrombie and Fitch, Forever 21, Hollister…." Rachel was blabbing on and on. I wasn't paying any attention because Jacob arm was around me and was playing with my hair. ( mental teenage girl scream)

".. and Paul is so hot I can't wait for our date…" she said.

"Wait whoa! You're serious?" I said.

"Why?"

"You why? He's repulsive!" I said.

"He's so cute and sweet." She said. Jake and I burst out laughing.

5 minutes later we were done laughing and Jake's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said then gave it to me. "Your mom." He said.

"Hello?" I said.

"Leah? This is your mother. We think we know what happened." Oh it really is my mom. She sounded sad.

"Yeah?" I said.

"When you phase you freeze in time. So we think that's what happened. Your body cannot change." She said.

"The other bad news is we don't think you can have kids." She said.

"What? Mom!" I said. Tears threatening to fall.

"We're not sure though. It's just a guess. Maybe can still have kids. You're the first female wolf so we don't know anything about you." She said.

"Yeah okay, bye." I said.

"Are you-" I hung up on her.

"I gotta go." I told Rachel and Jacob and got up and ran away.

"Lee! Lee! Leah! Stop!"Jake came after me. I looked down avoiding eye contact with him.

"What happened?"

"I- my mom said-I – I can't have- have children." I stuttered. I started sobbing. All my dreams of becoming a mother are over. Jake pulled me into his chest as I sobbed.

Jacob POV

Leah sobbed in my chest. I thought about becoming a father with Bella, us having a little boy or girl but now that's over. I dreamed about it with Leah and I don't believe she can't have kids.

"Leah, I don't believe that you can't have kids and neither should you."I told her.

"Thank you Jake." She said, finally looking at me.

"Hey what happened?" Rachel said as she came over to us.

"Long story." I said.

Then Rachel was on the ground and the red head was standing in from of me. Leah snapped out of my arms and growled.

"What the?" Rachel said with a scared look on her face.

"Jake phase." Leah said and lifted the bottome of her shirt, I stopped her.

"You're not going to fight, Lee." I said

"I'm fine." She argued.

"You got hurt last time. Get Ray out of here." I said. She did as I said and pulled a shocked Rachel away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay don't hate me. It's been 2 weeks since I've updated. I was supposed to go home last weekend to update but we went to some people's house so I couldn't update. But I'm back now! There's no need to fear an update is here! **

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 8**

**Leah POV**

"You'll get hurt. Get Ray out of here." Jacob said. What the hell? I can be careful. I pulled Rachel away anyway as she saw Jake phased into a giant russet wolf.

When we got to Jacob's home Rachel sat on the couch.

"What. Was. That." She said slowly.

"Um you know the stories about Quiletes being wolves? Well they're true. Jake, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry are all wolves. And so am I." I said.

"You're being so nonchalant. Are you serious?" she said.

"Um, yes it's the reason your brother exploded into a wolf." I said.

"Who was that pale woman?" she asked.

"The redhead? That's the bloodsucking vampire we've been after. She attacked me and now Jake won't let me fight." I said.

"Whoa, Vampire?"

"How could he not let me fight? Sure I almost died, but only once. I'm not a child. It's retarded." I complained.

"Lee? I'm freaking out here!"

"Ray! I'm hungry!" I said. She pulled me into the kitchen. She microwaved a piece of pizza and sat at the tiny kitchen table with me.

"Okay you are going to answer some questions. When did you first phase as a wolf?" she asked.

"Not that long ago. My hair straightener broke and I phased through the window. I ran trying to figure out what happened to me… then Jake came. Bella was leaving him and he phased and imprinted on me." I said.

"I don't understand."

"I need a hair straightener."

"No. Bella? Bella Swan? Imprinting?"

"Well, Bella vampire boyfriend dumped her and she came crying to Jake. He fell in love with her and then Edwierd came back and she took him back. So basically she broke you little bro's heart." I said.

"Imprinting?"

"Oh yeah! When Jake was sadly running home he imprinted on me! Imprinting is like when gravity shifts. Gravity dosen't hold you there anymore. That person does. It's werewolf thing." I explained.

"Aw that's so romantic!"

"Pau imprinted on you. Sorry I had to break it to you. That's why Jake freaked out."

Really? Omigod! That is so awesome. Is it like love at first sight? Together forever? Marriage? Can you name your and Jake's kid Bob? AHH!"She screamed.

"Bob?"

"Yup."

"Um, Ray I can't .. have…. Kids." I said looking down.

"What?"

"Um well, because I phased and we freeze in time. So I can't have kids." I said focusing on my hands in my lap.

"So you guys live forever?" she asked.

"No we stop phasing when we're ready."

"Then when you stop phasing you can have kids. Lee, why are you so upset about this? You're only 18. You aren't even out of high school." She complained.

"Yeah but I wanna have kids sometime." I said.

"And you will. But for now please don't rape my baby brother." She said. I rolled my eyes.

It was kinda nice being able to tell Rachel everything. She and Rebecca were my best friends. I knew she was uncomfortable with me talking about Jake being my boyfriend but she respected that I loved him. After our shaving party I got worried about what was going on with Victoria and the pack. I dialed Jakes number and it went into voicemail. This worried me he usually stops and phases to human to pick up his cell. A battle must be going on.

"Hey Jake. I just wanted to know what's happening with the battle and everything. Kay call me bye." I said.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said, coming in after I left a him the message.

"Theres a fight with the redhead and I don't know whats going on. I'm scraed." I said.

"They're strong. They can do it." She said Comforting me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" she said.

"Kay."

She ran up the stairs and then I heard her scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 9**

**Leah POV**

_Rachel ran upstairs and then I heard her scream._

"Rachel?" I yelled and ran upstairs and let myself in. I saw the window wide open (why is there a window in a bathroom? You could be doing your business and a flying man would see you and that would be really awkward) and Victoria standing there and Rachel up against the wall. I growled and we circled.

"What do you want?"

"James and Laurent to be avenged." She said through her teeth.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I'm planning to kill you first so Bella will know what's coming for her. My army will kill off the Cullens and she'll be unprotected. I'm here to kill you because your pack of mutts killed Laurent."

Although this freaked me out I kept a straight face. "You really believe you'll get away with this." I said.

"Oh I know I will." She said.

"You are just pissed James left you and you are going to be a nomad alone forever." I said aware that this was getting her angry. She growled and attacked me and I moved aside and she crashed in the wall and glared. I tore my dress off breaking one of the straps and phased and ripped off her arm and one of her legs. She screamed and hoped out the window to retrieve them. I hurried into my dress and pulled Rachel off the floor practically carrying her to the car. We hopped in and we sped to the clearing I followed the packs scent to.

When we got to the clearing they had started the battle without me which just pissed me off. The big leech came up to me and said "I'll take her to our house and you help fight." He picked up Ray and ran off.

I ran and phased mid-air because I felt like a ninja.

_Leah? What happened? Jake thought._

_The redhead came and tried to attack me and Rachel. I told him_

_Oh mygod are you okay? He said_

_Of course you worry about me, the werewolf, who heals quickly and is stronger andcan become a giant silver wolf at any moment instead of Rachel who is just a weak human. I said_

_I'm telling her you said that. He said with a mental chuckle._

_You better not._

I half expected Jake to try to convince me to sit out but he didn't. He ran towards me so he could fight near me. All of a sudden I was thrown against a tree. I was not expecting that.

_Leah!_ Jake thought. I got back up and shook it off. Victoria was standing infront of me. I backed up then attacked her.

"Leah no!" yelled the big vampire. I was pushed by something furry and big. I looked and saw Jake and Victoria's arms around him. No! She's going to crush him! His howl rang through the air._ No!_ I phased human, not caring about my naked-ness. I ran over to Jake when Victoria was retrained by the Cullens. I started sobbing when he phased to human and started screaming of pain. Embry tossed me his shirt which I slipped on and it became a dress.

"Jake I got her why did you do that?" I sobbed. I felt a cold arm on my shoulder and turned around to see one of the leeches.

"He'll be okay, Leah. My name is Esme." She said and put her arm around me. I was comforting, depite the smell, as I watched them carry Jake away

I sat out on the front porch with Rachel while Dr. Cullen was treating Jacob. I wasn't wearing Embry shirt anymore I was wearing Rachel's jeans and plaid shirt and Jacob's favorite leather jacket. I smelled the jacket and inhaled his scent. I heard Jacob's screams as they rebroke his injuries. The pack was around us and Paul just kept hitting on Rachel. It was getting on my nerves.

"This is all my fault." I said.

"Duh." Said Paul then I glared at him.

"It's not your fault. He's going to be okay." Rachel said.

"I should be the one hurt not him. I can't believe him. I had her." I said.

After a few minutes the screaming stopped and Dr. Cullen came out.

"Thank you so much for helping Jake, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Don't mention it and please call me Carlisle." He said.

"Carlisle."

Eddork came out and said "Jacob wants you, Leah."

**Okay I think I told like 2 people who reviewed that I'd upate yesterday but I said I'd update tomorrow on yesterday's yesterday and it was late at night kinda. I wrote most of it yesterday but I was kind out of it and and you probably read it yesterday even though I wrote it on yesterday yesterday and I updated today. If you understood that you are very smart lol. I updated the story be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys my friend is sleeping over and it's 4 am and we don't wanna sleep. So I'm updating this story for you guys. Thank you my reviewers: cyrusnjonas, JacobFan, jblc77, o0FLAM3S0o, brankel1, Cracker679, and As Clear As Black.**

**I'm only me when I'm with you**

**Chapter 10**

**Leah POV**

Horses are built to run  
The sun is meant to shine above  
Flowers are made to bloom  
And then there's us  
We were born to love

-Jewel satisfied

_Eddork came out and said "Jacob wants you, Leah."_

I took a deep breath and walked inside the Black's house. I walked into Jake's room and took another breath before I stepped in. When I saw him I stopped breathing. He was covered in sweat and a blanket covered his body.

"Jake.' I whispered. I ran over to his bed sobbing "J-Jake I'm so sorry. Th-This is all my fault." I sobbed.

"Shhhh. This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Stop blaming yourself." He said and put his arm that is not broken around me. I just cried and cried. Ugh, What's wrong with me. I am such a baby.

"I won't blame you if you never speak to me again." I said.

"Leah. What the hell is wrong with you? I love you and I'll never leave you." He said. He is too good for me. I don't deserve him.

"Why do you love me? I don't deserve you. You deserve way better than me." I said.

"I love you because you are beautiful, funny, amazing, caring, creative, loving, and perfect. You make me feel like I'm not alone. You make me feel complete. You wrote that beautiful song and sang it with your beautiful voice. I imprinted on you. It hurts to be away. I've fallen in love you." He said as he ran his fin gers through my hair. I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

"Go to sleep. You need it. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He said.

I walked home and lay down on my bed and thought about Jacob. He was too good for me. He was like a sun. Whenever you're with him you can't help but be happy and feel perfect. He was my best friend growing up and still is. I could tell him anything. He was the only person I knew who could change my mood from sad to happy in minutes. And he was so hot. He was shirtless half the time and he had an 8-pack. There were so many reasons I love him. Too many to list.

I got up and picked up the guitar I found in the attack with Jacob. I just remembered the attic never got finished cleaning.

I took a pick and my notebook and started writing and strumming.

"MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, thought about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that...

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo

You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said

_[Chorus:]_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid 

Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you."

By the end of the song I'm singing and dancing like a little kid around my room with my guitar.

The next morning when I woke up I was excited to see Jake and play him the song. I jumped out of bed. And ran to the bathroom. I brushed my tteth and put on some makeup and ran back into my room and blasted one of my favorite bands, Lady Antebellum and sang along. I wen through my closet trying to find the right outfit.I finally found a sundress and put it on. I left my hair down. I was too lazy to straighten it. I was the only one is La Push with curly hair.

I grabbed my guitar case and walked to Jake's house.

"Hey beautiful." said Jake when I came into his room.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh just being bored. I'm boredly looking around the boring room and out the boring window at the boring sky as I boringly think about how boredly bored I am. Did I mention I was bored?" he said.

"Okay usually when someone says what's up they say not much then move on." I joked.

"Okay so what's up with you?" he said.

"The ceiling." I said.

"You brought your guitar." He stated.

"Yeah I'm here to entertain you with my awesome musical skills." I said.

"Woo!" he yelled.

I laughed and started playing.

"That was so amazing. I love you." He said when I was done. I thanked him then kissed him.

Rachel popped her head in.

"I heard singing!" she said.

"It was me." I said.

"Oh I know. That's going on youtube." She said.

"You're gonna get discovered like that gay little beaver kid." Jake said.

I laughed.

"I hate him so much." He said.

Rachel pulled out her mini portable speakers and I put my ipod in and played baby. He started screaming and we laughed and sand along.

"Ahh! I'm injured enough and now you wanna make me go deaf!" he said.

Me and Rachel just kept on laughing.

**This was hard to write. I kept getting distracted. Lol The song is stuck like glue by sugarland. It's so awesome. I mean nothing to offend justin beiber. I actually kinda like him. Anywho! Review and it will make me very very very very very very happy! :) **

**Oh yeah theres a link for the dress on my profile if you care. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooo sorry! I didn't update for so long! Please forgive me! I don't know why I didn't. I'm just ugh whatever. Did anyone see Taylor Swift's music video for her song, Mine? Well you should have. I bought it the minute it came out! And I got an iphone. **

**READ PRETTY PLEASE WITH A WEREWOLF ON TOP! : I am having serious writer's block or whatever you call it. I have no ideas and I am seriously stuck. So here I am giving you a mini chapter!**

**I'm only me when I'm with you.**

**Leah's POV**

After a few days Jacob healed from his injuries. I still felt really bad but I pushed it aside. The pack was constantly teasing me and Jake and making kissy noises at us. We fought a lot and it made it really awkward. We would be screaming at each other and then Paul would say "I'd rather you be making out then you argueing its giving me a headache. Just kiss and get over it. Remember, a peach is a peach and a plum is a plum but a kiss isn't a kiss without some tongue. So open your mouth, close your eyes and give your tongue some exercise." We would just look away and it would be really awkward. We would always make up and eventually make out. Noone had to be all up in our business.

Billy was always really happy whenever I came to see Jake like he has a secret wish for grandkids or something. Crazy old man. My mom too.

We heard the news from Charlie that Bella and the leech were getting married. We all knew they were just stalling time until they changed her into one of them. Jacob took the news okay but I knew inside he still loved her and I am okay with that. We got an invitation to the wedding.

"Do you wanna go?" I asked him.

"Lee, you don't even like Bella."

"Yes but that doesn't matter. Do you want to go?" I said. He stayed silent.

"I know it's hard Jake but you'll get through this."

"It's not like that anymore. I don't love her like I love you."

"But you still love her. I know what it's like." I said.

"Leah." He whined.

"Jacob." I mimicked him. "DO you wanna go or not? I think Bella would really want you there. As a last goodbye?" I said.

"Fine." He said stubbornly.

"Fine be a girl about this." I said. He rolled his eyes.

**I know it's not much but I spent like a week trying to think of things and this is all I got. ALSO I'm stating 7****th**** grade Wednesday and my grades suck so I have to focus on studying and I'll only get to update once a week. Okay review even tho I wrote basically nothing. Love you guys! ;***

**PS follow me on twitter! I'm Nata7lyagirl. Theres also a link on my profile!**


End file.
